<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fun with Clancy by HIPPIN_DIPPIN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853361">Fun with Clancy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN'>HIPPIN_DIPPIN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Midnight gospel, The Midnight Gospel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(at the end) - Freeform, Dildos, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Oral, Other, Smut, Vibrators, midnight gospel - Freeform, vanilla sex, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIPPIN_DIPPIN/pseuds/HIPPIN_DIPPIN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going to the medival planet he goes the planet that was planned at first and meets you. ;) (also gender Nuetral reader and Clancy’s model for the universe he’s was given various parts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clancy Gilroy/ reader, clancy Gilroy x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fun with Clancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sat on your f/c beach chair sipping on your margarita, taking in the fine pleasure of the planet around you. </p><p> </p><p>But a sudden beam of light in the sky blinds your view. It was moving fast and before you could even get up or scream The object came crashing down into the concrete floor next to you. You stand up dazed and confused, a bit angry at what just happened. </p><p> </p><p>He stands up clearly scuffed and also very disoriented. You sigh your glad you weren’t hurt. He looks at you “are you okay?..” you say stepping toward him wary and scared of him being a threat. </p><p> </p><p>He blinks his eyes at you “yea..I do this a lot” he laughs awkwardly “OH!” He perks up and smiles “can I interview you?..it’s for my podcast type thing.”</p><p> </p><p> You let out a long laugh and his smile falters a bit clearly embarrassed. “Of course! Sorry. Just never been asked that before” you give him a soft smile. </p><p> </p><p>He blushes a bit but coughs and averts his eyes a bit. “It’s usually fun and complete relaxation” you say. He looks at you again “cool! Uh lemme get my cameras ready... hold up” he pulls out his microphone but hits you smack on the mouth.</p><p> </p><p> “Ah! Sorry!” He pulls it back quickly “Shit...“ he mutters quietly. He laughs it off  “hey where can I get drink around here?” He smiles a bit. You grab his arm “well just follow me” you smile, holding him and running toward the margarita stand.</p><p> </p><p> You both take a seat on the cold metal chairs. “I’ve had some of the best drinks here!” You nod and smile to him slapping his back a bit too hard. </p><p> </p><p>He straightens his back, laughing sheepishly and looks at the bartender “I’ll have the strongest one you have” he smiles and turns to you. </p><p> </p><p>“So what’s got to be the best place to relax and just let go” he blushes at the last part. “Ohhh-your talking about the orgies” you smirk at him. “U-UH..yEaH!! Of course!” He fakes a bravado.</p><p> </p><p> You laugh, the waiter passes him the drink. He drinks it in one gulp and slams it down on the wooden counter. “FUCK THATS GOOD!!” He yells a big smile on his face. “Well back on your question, yeah a lot of orgies happen here but they take place more privately. But it’s not an ashamed thing here. It’s just theirs a lot of people who are either too young or are old enough but are not wanting to deal with it.” You look at him a sudden thought in you head. “I can show you where it happens if you want.” You smirk once again, he looks at you but this time smirks back. “Uhh..Fuck yeah let’s go right. now.” He gets off the chair a little to quickly and you slide off smoothly and this time grab his ass. “You want to get their quick you gotta come with me.” His pupils go tiny than back to big and he looks at you with a heavy blush. “well shit! lead the way than!” He moves into your touch. </p><p> </p><p>You look at him “It’s called the ‘Limp Bitch’ and the slogan is ‘every hole is a freind’” You poke his chest while saying this. He’s staring intently at your finger and looks up and gives out a hardy laugh. </p><p> </p><p>He says while laughing “what a name!” He keeps on laughing, you pull him in close “I’d advise to keep your voice for later~” he gulps and laughs softly whilst looking away. “Hey we’re here so get yourself ready” You push him away and look ahead, you push the doors open. </p><p> </p><p>The bright neon lights blind you for a sec, you ask the cashier for a room. He leads you to an room. “Hey it’s empty” Clancy looks at you and the cashier. The cashier looks at him “your a newbie, I’d advise to leave it too the two of ya for now” the cashier leaves and Clancy sighs and puts his head on your shoulder. “Fuck man I wanted to either get fucked or to fuck people” you look at him, you hold him tight “hey I can mess you up, even if I’m one person” Clancy looks at you “well you better fuck me up good, cause I came for a good time!” He says in a bitchy tone. </p><p> </p><p>You pull him into the room and push him onto the soft velvet fabric. The bed was the size of the room and under the bed were little drawers. In the drawers were a bunch of lube and toys and even a machine that has a dildo on it and many condoms. </p><p> </p><p>(Don’t worry the club cleans all of the objects throughly, since orgies are a big thing on the planet)</p><p> </p><p> You look at him your eyes getting a glaze over them. “So you wanna get fucked up right?” You nod at him and than to the things in the drawers. He crawls over to you and looks into the drawers. </p><p> </p><p>“Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit... hell yeah that’d be awesome” You start getting undressed, he looks at you his face blazing on fire. You blush a bit “you like what ya see?” He looks you up and down “fuck yess..I do” his eyes look big. You climb on top of him and start hungrily kissing him. “HMPH-“ he's suprised but looks hot and bothered already. He moans in your mouth and pushes you away. “HNG-fuck please just get too it” you look at him and smile “well where should I start? There’s so many toys to play with” you say innocently. He breathes out a hard breath. “Fuck..I don’t know. Just anything dude.” </p><p> </p><p>You can feel his dick prodding at your leg. “Well you gotta take off that clothes of your and I’ll get it all of it ready” you slowly move off of him and open the drawers. He whines and takes of his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>You get back on the bed a vibrator that straps on to things in one hand and lube in the other. He stares at both and looks you in the eyes and spreads his legs. “Woah..looks like we’re gonna need more Toys for this many parts.” You put the vibrator and strap it on to the longest dick on him and get some vibrating eggs.</p><p> </p><p> You look at him “I’m gonna lube you up okay?” He nods impatiently. “Go ahead I’m ready” he has a determined look. You put lube on both of your hands fingers and start to work on the vaginas on him.</p><p> </p><p> He grunts “Ohh..fuckk....yess” his legs twitch. You thrust your fingers into the multiple parts and he abruptly says “FuCk! Okay! Okay. Put the vibrators in I’m spread enough.” He pants out his vaginas leaking. You smirk and put the vibrators into his holes. You attach the remaining  vibrators to his dicks. “Lay on your back” he complies “I’m gonna get the machine. Are you cool with all this?” He looks at you “yes, just get on with it already” you scoff at him and smile “yeah, yeah. I’ll fuck you up real good” you get the machine and lube it up and put the condom on it. </p><p> </p><p>You loosen up his anus and slide it in. He lets out a low moan and he puts his arms above his head. The machine starts thrusting in and out of him and the vibrators go at a swift pace. You look him in the eyes, as his body convulses and he tries to hold in his noises.</p><p> </p><p> You stop the machines and vibrators. “aaa~ hey...why’d you stop?..” he slurs his words, lust messing up his speech. You climb on top of him and whisper in his ear “I wanna hear those noises” you stroke his hair. “Naw..man it’s too embarrassing..” he looks away from your intense stare. “I won’t fuck you up than, I’ll leave you here..” you taunt at him. He looks back at you “you wouldn’t!” Uncertainty in his voice. You climb off and sit on your place infront of the machine. “Fuck...come one...” he whines at you. “Than moan for me” you start the machine at a fast place. </p><p> </p><p>“HNG-“ he puts his hands over his mouth. “Come on, you can do it” you purr out at him, you click the machines to the highest rates. “SHIitttt~” he moans out. “FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FINE HNG~” he grabs at the sheets. “IM GONNA CUM IF YOU KEEP GOING THIS FAST!” He yells out. You keeps them going but you take of the the vibrator on his longest cock and start stroking, lube caked on your hand. He thrusts upward “Ah~ fuuuuuuck~” he looks you in the eyes. “Keep-going - ah~ah” his eyes role back. You stroke at a fast pace. His moans filling the room around you and you feel your parts reacting in a way at all this noise.  He yells out “AH~AH~I’m! GONNA! CUM! FUCK! AHH~” He pants this out loudly and He cums hard and fast in your hand, his juices soaking out of each of his cocks and vaginas. </p><p> </p><p>You take out the self-fucking machine and the vibrating eggs and remove all the vibrators from his dicks. He slowly gets up, spent and dazed. He quickly regains composure and looks at you. You lick his cum off your hand, his eyes go wide and he blushes softly. “I’m sorry for-uh-I can clean myself up!” He tries to get up but you push him back softly and get a box of tissues from the drawers and wipe him up. “Hey you didn’t get to release too.” He says guilty, you turn to him and say “hey you wanted me to fuck you up didn’t you?” He closes his eyes and laughs. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah your right.. I can take care of it though” you look at him and back at your part. “You can eat me if you want” he looks at you expectantly. “I’m cool with that hold on..” he moves a bit to the left and softly leads you to wear he’s laying. He lays you down and starts performing oral on your part. You moan a bit. You’re parts on edge from the attention he was giving you. </p><p> </p><p>He quickens his pace on you and you start to convulse. “AH~AH~ CLANCY IM GONNA-“ you release into his mouth. You pant softly and take a deep breath of air. You smile up at him. He gulps down your love nectar and smiles softly at you. “Was I good?” His faces glowing with fondness for you. “Of course you were” you get up and hold his face and kiss him softly. “You wanna lay here for awhile?” He says as he plops down and you after him. You both hold hands. “I’d lay down forever with you” you look at him and he returns a look filled with love. You turn over to hold him and he returns the hug. You both fall asleep content in one another arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fanfic and x reader so if it’s bad that is why. But I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>(Edit so you can read it easier)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>